Thank Merlin for Mistletoe
by iibitex3
Summary: A holiday story. Lysander loves Olivia. Olivia loves Lysander. They don't know that the other person loves the other. Holiday party and mistletoe. What will go wrong?


**Wanted to write a holiday story. All rights go to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

Lysander Scamander put his elbow on the Gryffindor house table. The Great Hall was very festive. Red, green, and white streamers hung all over the walls. Little snow flurries fell down upon the students, stopping just before they hit them. His friends, the remaining Weasley/Potter clan, littered the other house tables (Hugo, Albus, Lily, Rose, Scorpius, and Lucy). Lysander was in Hugo and Lily's year, so in his sixth year.

His eyes wandered to the Ravenclaw table, where his brother sat next to his friends. Though they were twins Lorcan and Lysander were two totally different people. Lorcan was tall, about six feet, with beach blonde hair that swept in shaggy curls. Lysander was shorter by about two inches and his hair was messier and was more of a brown-ish blonde..

His eyes traveled further down the table where a girl sat. Here eyes darted across the pages of thick book, her brown eyes were hidden by the long side bangs she had. The rest of her hair was swept into a messy bun. Her right hand was absentmindedly shoveling food into her mouth. To everyone else she was a brain but to Lysander she was the most beautiful girl in the entire school. A beautiful girl by the name of Olivia Stetson.

"Ly, you okay?" asked his friend Michael.

"Huh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for one thing your elbows in my mashed potatoes."

Lysander looked down and saw that in fact his right elbow was smack dab in the middle of a mountain of Michaels mashed potatoes and gravy. Cursing Lysander cleaned the elbow of his shirt and looked up to find his friend giving him a look.

"Talk to her mate. Stalking her is a very unhealthy obsession."

"I do not stalk her!" replied a furious Lysander.

"What's her first class?"

"DADA," replied Lysander.

"Favorite snack?"

"Peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. But she likes smooth not chunky. And she bites off all of the corners first then cuts it in half, diagonally, and her first bite is directly in the middle. Saving the crusts for last and she always washes it down with a glass of milk."

"Obsessed," sing-songed Michael.

"Well maybe I am but she doesn't know I exist," replied Lysander hotly.

"Mate its Christmas there's mistletoe all over. Make a bloody move already!"

"Girff."

"Girff? Never mind... your going to kiss her tonight and I bet you it's going to be underneath a mistletoe."

"Fine."

Later that day Lysander made his way to the Room of Parties. After the room of requirements was destroyed in the second great war Headmistress McGonagall made this room in order to give the children a place to host parties. Today his cousins decided to throw a Christmas party.

Dressed in white and red sneakers, straight leg jeans, and a plain white t-shirt that had a small v-neck at the top, Lysander entered the room. People from all houses were gathered together talking about random nonsense. Three people however were talking about something else.

Across the room Olivia sat with her three friend. Giovanna, Joy, and Catherine. Olivia was sipping her butter beer when Lysander entered the room, his hands tucked inside the pockets of his jeans, and his muscles that were gained from being a beater were outlined. Catherine and Joy patted her back furiously as Olivia choked on her butter beer. Giovanna looked in the direction Olivia previously was staring in and saw Lysander there, ruffling his already ruffled hair.

"Talk to him already," said Joy.

"He doesn't know I exist," said Olivia sadly.

"How do you know if you don't even say hi to him," chastised Catherine.

"What's his favorite snack?" asked Giovanna.

"A glass of hot butter beer and a big piece of red velvet cake, two layers and frosting," replied Olivia automatically.

"Talk to him!" shouted the spunky blonde Joy at the same time as Giovanna said, "Kiss him," and Catherine nodded furiously in agreement.

"No," replied Olivia crossing her arms over he chest.

The three friends looked at one another. Joy who was strong even though she was shorter than everyone and Catherine who was tallest of them all grabbed her arms while Giovanna, medium height and had black hair, pushed her from behind. Though Olivia struggled she was outnumbered and the four of them maneuvered their way to Lysander who was sitting in a chair.

"Hi Lysander," Olivia said sending a glare at her friends who dropped her in a chair across from him.

Lysander looked at Olivia. She had on a red t-shirt, light blue denim skinny jeans, and her feet were inside black heels. Her hair was down and framed her face.

"You know my name?" asked Lysander as he mentally slapped himself for his stupidity.

"Yes," Olivia giggled.

"So.." started Lysander.

"MISTLETOE!" shouted a voice that sounded a lot like Michael.

Lysander looked up and saw everyone staring at them. Tentatively he looked up and saw mistletoe. He looked at Olivia and saw realization cross her face, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Both of them leaned forward at the same time and their lips met. They stayed like that for a while until they sprang apart. Both of their faces flushed red as cheers and whoops came.

"Thank Merlin for mistletoes," said Olivia.

"Excuse me?" replied Lysander.

"I like you Lysander... a lot," Olivia said tentatively.

Lysander leaned in again and kissed her.

"Wha-?"

"Olivia don't you get it I like you too."

Olivia jumped up and sat on Lysanders lap, kissing him again... and again... and again...

"Thank Merlin for mistletoes," the said at the same time as they pulled apart resting their foreheads together.

**I am currently writing another story. This one is going to be with chapter. **

**Theses are the websites where the clothes will appear.**

.com/layouts/Brands/Air-Jordan-Red-and-White-Sneakers20081222111326000/ (The shoes Lysander wore to the party).

.com/Carhartt+Mens+Union+Made+Work+Jeans+Relaxed+Fit+Jeans+44+X+32+Black+UB177+Colored+Denim+Classic+Rise+Straight+Leg+17+5+Leg+Openings+-283019696-o+.xhtml (the jeans Lysander wore to the party)

. (the black heels Olivia wore at the party)


End file.
